To increase the effectiveness of chronic disease prevention and health promotion interventions, researchers and practitioners must work collaboratively to ensure that evidence-based approaches are translated into publicly accessible tools and resources. To disseminate evidence-based intervention strategies, it is essential to summarize the associated processes, tools and resources in a user-friendly, accessible design, format and layout for public health practitioners and community-based institutions and organizations. More specifically, as obesity increases individual risks for many leading chronic diseases, it has become a national public health priority. Therefore, methods to translate and disseminate evidence-based interventions related to obesity are needed. This application will explore the feasibility of developing a national, state-of-the- art, user-friendly Obesity Evidence-Based Intervention Planning System (Obesity EBIPS) website for translation and dissemination of an array of intervention strategies to reduce and prevent obesity. The Obesity EBIPS will provide public access to information, tools, and resources in an interactive web-based format to support planning, implementation, and evaluation of interventions supported by evidence (empirical, promising and emerging). Aims: 1) identify the criteria for inclusion and categorization of interventions, pathways through the system, and core Obesity EBIPS content;2) specify appropriate user interfaces, interactive applications, and performance monitoring and benchmark reporting processes for customization of Obesity EBIPS for a wide variety of public health practitioners and community-based institutions and organizations;3) develop a strategic plan for implementation and evaluation of the system;and 4) create a plan for dissemination and institutionalization of the system. Methods: The planning process for the development of Obesity EBIPS website includes: defining the problem and solution;assessing the marketplace and segmenting audiences;planning the development, delivery, and pre-testing;and planning the performance monitoring and benchmark reporting. In order to determine the feasibility of developing the Obesity EBIPS website, investigators will conduct formative research activities (e.g., card sorting) with public health practitioners from community organizations, local public health departments and funding agencies. Card sorting will be used to obtain qualitative data regarding the framework and process for developing the Obesity EBIPS website and to ensure that content and navigation will be developed in a logical, user-friendly way. Ongoing feedback and input will be received from national strategic planning partners (e.g., experts in obesity research and practice, web- based technology, graphic design, health communications, evidence-based public health) for all activities in the planning process. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Over the last several decades, public health researchers and practitioners have developed impressive chronic disease prevention and health promotion interventions to decrease rates of morbidity and mortality. In order to increase adoption of these evidence-based interventions, it is essential to translate these practices into accessible tools and resources for public health practitioners and community-based institutions and organizations. This study will explore the feasibility of developing a state-of-the art, user- friendly, evidence-based intervention planning website for translating and disseminating obesity prevention interventions.